Enchanted To Meet You
by animegalnya
Summary: AU. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the prince of the Kingdom of Easter. Hinamori Amu is the princess of the Kingdom of Seiyo. In order to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms, an arranged marriage has been decided…but Amu wants nothing to do with Ikuto! A story of adventure, drama, possible humor, and true love! Amuto! With some Kutau and little bits of Rimahiko and Yairi.
1. First Meeting

Enchanted to Meet You

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or the Taylor Swift sing 'Enchanted,' which is where I got the idea for the title of this story.

Summary: AU. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the prince of the Kingdom of Easter. Hinamori Amu is the princess of the Kingdom of Seiyo. In order to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms, an arranged marriage has been decided…but Amu wants nothing to do with Ikuto! A story of adventure, drama, possible humor, and true love! Amuto! With some Kutau and little bits of Rimahiko and Yairi. Rate T for language and Ikuto's teasing.

Okay, so I got this idea and I really wanted to try it out. Sorry for starting stories when others aren't finished yet…I just had to share this! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Hinamori Amu wanted to run-run far away. Just weeks away from turning eighteen, the young princess learned that she was to be in an arranged marriage-for the good of their kingdom of Seiyo and the neighboring kingdom of Easter. This marriage would forge a stronger alliance between the two kingdoms, as a war with a kingdom to the west was in the works. Why did she want to run?

Because she had never once met anybody from the neighboring kingdom in her entire life.

She looked at her reflection in her mirror, golden eyes tired as she brushed her mid-back length pink hair. She sighed sadly. She had never once left home, and was now to travel with her mother, the queen, to Easter to meet her future husband today. She hadn't been able to sleep, worrying that she might not like him…that he might not like her. She placed her brush on her desk placed a black x-shaped clip on the left side of her head. She looked at her magenta dress, a nice dress with tulle in the skirt to make it more poofy and tank top straps. She wore black ballet flats and had minimal makeup on. She checked her appearance one final time before exiting her room.

"Are you ready to meet your fiancé?" Rima, her lady in waiting, asked, falling into step beside her.

Amu sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rima shrugged. "I'll be with you and the queen every step of the way."

Amu smiled a little at her long-time friend. "Thank you."

The carriage ride to Easter was about an hour long, and spent with Amu being quizzed on different things about the neighboring kingdom that she had had to study over the previous week.

When they arrived, the queen, Amu, her younger sister Ami, Rima, and one of the royal body guards who was also a knight named Kukai, exited the carriage and walked up the front steps into the castle. A servant led them down a couple long hallways before stopping them in front of two large double doors. She opened the doors and a man made an announcement, informing the occupants of the room of the newcomers' arrival.

Amu kept her eyes on the floor, wanting to disappear, to run away, not even wanting to look at the man she was to marry against her will. But she didn't protest once…because she was a princess, and getting married to strangers is sometimes a thing that princesses do. 'What moron came up with that idea?' She thought to herself. She stopped walking when her mother and sister did, with Rima and Kukai behind them.

Her mother smiled and curtsied. "Hello, King Aruto and Queen Souko. May I present to you my daughters, Princess Amu, my oldest, and Princess Ami, my youngest."

Amu still didn't look up, only give a curtsy as her introduction as her sister curtsied, the youngest Hinamori smiling, excited to be in a new place for the first time.

Aruto and Souko smiled kindly at them.

"And may we present to you our children, our daughter Princess Utau, and her older brother Prince Ikuto." Souko introduced them.

Utau stood from her throne and curtsied. "Pleased to meet you all." She sat back down, glanced at Kukai, who smiled at her, and then quickly looked away from him.

"Onee-chan, look up." Ami whispered to her sister.

Amu held her breath before slowly looking up…straight into the blue eyes of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She slowly, quietly, exhaled, glad he didn't look twenty years older than her and wasn't an unattractive dork. No, he was FAR from those things. She hated to admit it, but he was TOTALLY neither of those two things. She had already heard from her mother that he was six years older than her, making him twenty-four years old with her soon turning eighteen years old. He had navy blue hair and a slim figure. He stood, and realized that he was definitely taller than her, but not to the point where he would tower over her.

Ikuto gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you all." He said this, but his eyes focused only on Amu.

The older royals smiled at their children.

"Ikuto, why don't you take Amu on a tour of the gardens? We'll meet you in the parlor for tea when you're done." Souko suggested.

Ikuto looked…hesitant? He nodded. "Yes, mother." He walked towards Amu and offered his arm to her, whish she reluctantly accepted, placing her hand on his arm. "Shall we?"

Amu glanced up at him and nodded. "Yes."

Ikuto then led her out of the throne room and down a couple hallways until they were outside in a large garden, with a good-sized hedge maze and different fountains throughout the garden.

Amu was amazed. Of course they had their own large garden at home, but this was by far much better-more grand. Their walk had been totally quiet, and she wondered if she had done something wrong, when he suddenly spoke.

"You don't want to be here." It wasn't a question.

Amu looked up at him. "Excuse me?" But she knew what he meant.

Ikuto sighed. "You'd rather be at your own castle, not being forced to meet a complete stranger. Am I correct?" He looked at her.

Amu was speechless at first, before looking at some flowers in front of them and replying, "…of course. I only found out a week ago." She took her hand off his arm, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't want to sound horrid, but I don't want to marry you. I don't even know you."

Ikuto chuckled. "I already knew you would feel that way-because I feel the same way."

Amu kept her eyes focused on the flowers. "So what do you propose we do?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Get to know each other?"

Now, Amu had little to no experience with other princes, let alone boys in general, since the only boys she knew were her few friends in the palace. So, of course when presented with the opportunity to flirt or talk at all, her "other character" came out-what some members of her kingdom had come to call her "cool and spicy façade."

She still didn't look at him. "Whatever. I just want to get this over with, alright?" She mentally punched herself. 'What was THAT for?!'

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the young princess. He was used to girls falling all over him-so this was, to put it simply, weird. He noticed her looking at a bush full of white roses. "Do you like those?"

Amu still wouldn't look at him, shrugging her shoulders. "They're alright, I guess."

"You can have one, if you would like one."

Amu nodded, having wanted to ask but not wanting to switch "characters." She reached for a rose and suddenly gasped. "Ouch!"

Ikuto took a step closer to her. "What's the matter?"

Amu held her hand close to her chest. "I pricked my finger on a thorn." She frowned.

Ikuto pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "Here, give me your hand."

Amu kept her eyes on her hand, doing as she was told, wondering what he was going to do.

He then wrapped his handkerchief around her finger, placing the rest of it in her hand. "There, that should stop the bleeding." He carefully picked a rose from the bush, one without thorns, and placed it behind her ear. "There."

Amu chose then to finally look up at him. And for a moment, she stopped breathing. His face was close to hers, but not to the point where their noses would be touching. He had unidentifiable expression on his face. Upon seeing her wide eyes, surprised by his closeness, a look of mischief touched his eyes.

"Something the matter?"

Amu blushed, breathing once again, looking away from him. "Thank you for your kindness. We should rejoin the others for tea."

Ikuto nodded. "Alright." He offered his arm to her once again, and she reluctantly put her hand on his arm.

After tea, Amu returned home with the others.

"So, dear, what did you think of him? You two seemed to hit it off pretty well. And that handkerchief…that was very kind of him." Her mother smiled.

"And he gave you a rose!" Ami beamed.

Amu had almost forgotten about the rose touched behind her ear. She looked at the handkerchief that she still held in her hand. "…I suppose…he wasn't all bad."

'But I won't give in. Never. I won't let this marriage happen.' She thought to herself as she got out of the carriage and walked to her room.

So? Thoughts? Review please!


	2. Thinking About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Tadase is a part of Easter's kingdom because he and Ikuto are friends in this story.

Chapter 2

Thinking About You

"Alright, take a break." Hotori Tadase said, sheathing his sword.

Ikuto did the same, the two taking a break of sword-fighting practice.

Ikuto sat on the grass, looking at the sky, thinking about the strange princess he had met the day before.

"Something on your mind, your highness?" Tadase sat next to him.

Ikuto kept his eyes on the sky. "Tadase…that princess…is it true she'd never left her home until yesterday?"

Tadase nodded. "That's what I hear. Her parents are very over-protective of both their children." He looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Just curious. I've left home several times, so I find it weird that she had never left home at all. How do her subjects greet her?"

Tadase thought back on what he had heard from his visits to town. "According to our subjects that had visited there, there is a balcony over-looking the main village in their kingdom where she makes daily appearances." He smiled at his friend, amused. "Why the curiosity? Interested in your fiancé?"

Ikuto stood. "I'll be in my room, call for me when it's time to practice again." He then headed to his room, thinking. 'A sheltered life up until now…it must be lonely.'

Amu sat on her bed, braiding a lock of her hair, thinking. She sighed. "This is crazy."

There was a knock at her door. "Your highness? May I come in?"

"Yes." Amu called back.

Rima entered her room with another palace servant, Nagihiko. Rima curtsied while Nagihiko gave a slight bow before approached her, closing the door behind them.

Amu smiled at her friends. "Hello."

Rima sat on the edge of Amu's bed, smoothing out her skirt while Nagihiko stood next to the bed.

"Want to hear some news?" Nagihiko asked, smiling. Daily, sometime after lunch, her two friends would come into the young princess's room and tell her all about things they had heard when going into town that morning, as well as the usual palace gossip. It was Amu's way of keeping up with things in the world outside of the palace.

Amu smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

"I overheard another servant saying that she heard the queen mention that prince Ikuto will be come here tomorrow." Nagihiko said.

Amu froze. "Why?"

Rima smirked. "What's wrong with him visiting his fiancé?"

Amu frowned. "I never agreed to be his fiancé!"

Rima shrugged. "The day you were born, the day he met you, it was decided."

Amu blinked. "Met…me? He met me when I was a baby? He would have been six…"

Rima nodded. "Yep. But he hadn't seen you since then until yesterday."

"How do you know this?" Amu asked, surprised by this information.

"There are servants here from when you were a baby, of course those stories would be traveling around at this time." Nagihiko shrugged.

Amu looked out her window. "…why didn't he tell me?"

Rima raised an eyebrow. "According to you, you gave him the cold shoulder most of the time. Why would he tell you when you were acting like that?"

Amu put her face in her hands. "…I don't know how to act around him. I want nothing to do with him, but at the same time I want to know how HE feels about this whole arranged marriage deal."

"Well, he's coming over tomorrow, so ask him then." Rima suggested.

Amu sighed, lowering her hands from her face. "…I hate having my fate decided for me. They can't expect me to be okay with this after only knowing about it for a week. I want to meet a guy on my own, fall in love, like a normal girl."

"Well, you aren't normal, you're a princess." Rima bluntly stated.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She crossed her arms over his chest. "Whatever. I just don't ever want to see him again."

"Not even to return this?" Rima had jumped off her bed and made her way to Amu's desk, holding up the neatly folded, now cleaned, handkerchief that Ikuto had given her the other day.

Amu gasped, blushing lightly. "Rima!" She chased her friend around her room until she retrieved the cloth from her.

Rima and Nagihiko laughed.

"You should at least return it to him." Nagihiko smiled.

Amu sighed. "Fine. But I won't like doing it."

"Because you want to keep it?" Rima teased.

Amu blushed again. "RIMA!"

Okay, so this was short and not very plot-helpful, but it had to be written to set up the next chapter. Review please!


	3. Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 3

Second Meeting

Ikuto looked at the kingdom he had not been in since he was six years old…since the day he first saw her. He had traveled on horseback with his mother instead of taking a carriage to the kingdom of Seiyo. He dismounted his horse at the stables before he and his mother followed the knight, Kukai, who he had met two days prior.

Once outside the throne room, Kukai opened the doors. "They're waiting…" he faced the room. "…for…you…? Erm…ahem. Queen Midori? Where is the princess?"

Amu's throne was empty.

Midori sighed. "Her lady in waiting is getting her now. She…is being shy."

Ikuto glanced over his shoulder, hearing a commotion down the hall. He turned around completely to see Amu and a girl he assumed to be her lady in waiting. The other girl was in the process of quite literally dragging the young princess down the hallway.

"Stop being such a baby!" The girl said harshly.

"No! I'm against this!" Amu said, but only loud enough for Ikuto to hear, not their mothers. An amused smile danced across his face. He walked in their direction. He stopped a good twelve feet away from them and bowed slightly. "Hello, Hinamori-san."

Amu stopped struggling against Rima's tight grasp on her wrist and looked at Ikuto, embarrassed to have been caught fighting with her friend-fighting not to see him. "Oh, uh, Tsukiyomi-san."

Rima let go of Amu's wrist and curtsied. "Please to meet you, prince Ikuto. I am Rima, princess Amu's lady in waiting." She shot Amu a 'suck-it-up' glare before smiling back at him. "I will take my leave you." She then turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway…to hide around the corner with Nagihiko so they could listen in on their conversation.

Amu sighed, giving a small curtsy. "…I heard something that I want you to clear up."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Amu looked at him. "Is it true that you met me the day I was born?"

Ikuto nodded his head. "Yes. The day you were born, and the announcement was made, my mother, father, sister, and I traveled here to meet you. It was decided that day that when you were older we would marry and unite the kingdoms."

Amu looked shocked. "You knew ever since then?"

Ikuto nodded.

Amu frowned. "Why did my parents wait to tell me?" She asked herself more than him, but he answered anyway.

"My mother says that your mother told her it was because they want you to grow up worrying about it." Ikuto said.

Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph. Like it makes any difference. I'm a prisoner in my own home, now I'm going to be a prisoner in the only relationship I'll ever have."

Ikuto frowned. "I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner. Remember, I didn't ask for this, either." His expression softened. "When I met you, you were awake, eyes open. You were so small…" He looked at his hand. "When I held my finger to your small hand, you grabbed it, and wouldn't let go until your mother picked you up-that lasted for a good ten seconds." He looked at her. "Whether we like it or not, this has been arranged since that day. Obviously I can't marry you sister because she is much, much younger than I am as well as second in line for the throne."

Amu frowned. "I know." She thought of his story, the calm expression on his face as he told her of his meeting her for the first time…It made her wish she could remember that day.

"What's that?" Ikuto asked, looking at her right hand, where some cloth was sticking out from the sides of her closed hand.

Amu remembered the only reason she had left her room. "Oh, here." She handed him his handkerchief. "Thank you…for the other day."

Ikuto took his handkerchief back and nodded, tucking it into his pants pocket. "Don't worry about it."

"Ah, Amu! There you are!" Queen Midori rushed over to them. "Is everything alright?"

Amu and Ikuto nodded.

"I was just returning Tsukiyomi-san's handkerchief to him." Amu said.

Midori smiled. "Your father should be done with his meeting soon, why don't you wait in the throne room with prince Ikuto while I look for him with queen Souko?"

Amu wanted to protest, but her mother's 'listen to me' look stopped her. She sighed and nodded. "Yes, mother." She then led Ikuto into the throne room and sat on her throne, the two of them once again alone.

There was silence between them for a moment before:

"Why are you so opposed to this marriage?" Ikuto asked her. He looked at her. "Be honest."

Amu frowned, having not looked at him since before they entered the throne room. "Because I have no say in the matter. I don't like my life being controlled."

"Like being in here for seventeen going on eighteen years of your life?"

Amu looked at him then. "Don't talk about my life." She snapped.

Ikuto looked away from her again. "It must be lonely."

Amu frowned. "I have friends-yes, they all work here, but they're still my friends. I just…didn't know any of them until I turned thirteen when people close to my age started working here."

Ikuto nodded slowly, processing that. "So you were alone for that long?"

"I want to hit you so bad." Amu glared at him.

Ikuto faced her and shrugged, a hand in his pants pocket. "Go ahead, since I'm obviously so horrible that the thought of marrying me repulses you. But how can you know that for sure? Since you've already decided not to get to know me…"

Amu stood, cutting him off. "What is your PROBLEM?!" She said, getting all up in his face.

Ikuto looked down at her. "Why don't you tell me yours, first?"

The two stared at each other like that for a moment before Amu realized that their faces were only inches apart. She quickly looked away, only for him to gently grab her chin and turn her head so that she was facing him again.

"Listen. For years I wondered what kind of girl that small, fragile infant would grow up to be. I know you're upset, but I never said I wanted this, either. You don't seriously think that I didn't want to meet somebody normally and fall in love like a normal person? Of course I want that. But if we're going to be stuck together we might as well see what's there. Okay?"

Amu nodded slowly, surprised by the intensity in his voice and eyes. "Okay."

He released her chin, taking a step back from her. "I'll visit you tomorrow. Don't dress too fancy-we're going into town."

Amu looked shocked. "Wh-What?! But, my mother won't allow it…"

"Won't allow what?" Queen Midori asked, having just entered the room in time to hear Amu's statement.

Ikuto faced the king and queen of Seiyo and his mother. "I have invited Amu on an outing with me. I will take her through the village in front of the palace in your kingdom." He bowed slightly. "I will take very good care of her. Is this alright, your highnesses?"

The king thought about this. "…alright. But please protect her. She's out little girl."

Midori held her husband's hand, knowing the idea of their "little girl" getting married was a lot for him to handle.

Amu blushed at being called that in front of others who weren't family. "Dad!"

Ikuto looked at her. "Until tomorrow?"

Amu looked at her mom, who only nodded with a smile, before sighing and nodding in response. "Until tomorrow."

Review please!


End file.
